


The Wounds After The Strike

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Consoling, Reminiscing, Talking, Wound Tending, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: thomas finally gets around to tending to minho's scars from the lightning strike.
Relationships: Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Kudos: 3





	The Wounds After The Strike

thomas held a gentle hand on minho's arm as he used the other to--carefully as he could--dab alcohol from vince's supply on the charred scars on the runner's back. 

he looked up quickly as minho jerked and winced, hissing in pain.

"i'm sorry," thomas apologised.

"it's fine," the other said, relaxing again and glancing back at his companion. "just wish we'd gotten them fixed up sooner."

"you'd think we'd 've done it the moment we were sure we were safe," thomas stated, tending back to his friend.

"we were busy," minho excused.

"but late is better than never," he added after a beat.

the two fell silent again. 

after it started getting awkward, minho finally spoke again.

"thanks for not giving up on any of us."

thomas shook his head. "i'd rather be killed than leave you all behind. after everything."

**Author's Note:**

> this originated on my twitter. you can find my initial thread here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1321285914119852033?s=20  
> the tweet that inspired this can be found here: https://twitter.com/minewtluv/status/1321283666052632580?s=20


End file.
